


Big Sister.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is a completed work.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> big sister - little sister: refer to a sorority, as well as, a big brother-big sister type of organization

“What’s the theme this weekend?” Letty sipped her milkshake as the car idled at the light. “You won’t believe it - bikers.” You couldn’t control your giggles. “I already have an idea of my outfit. Here, look.” You passed the phone to Letty as you turned onto the gravel road of the Romero Brothers scrap yard. 

“Oh, shit - I have the perfect shirt. They’re inside. Come in.” Letty pleaded as you stopped in front of the service office. “They’re club shirts, but you could easily crop it.” Letty drew an imaginary line across her midriff. “Only if you help me!” You turned off the car and followed Letty into the clubhouse. Letty was your Little Sister through your sorority’s mentoring program and you had fallen in love with her. She reminded you so much of yourself from not so many years ago, and you felt convicted to lead her down the right path. 

The cool air was shocking as you stepped into the log cabin-esque clubhouse. You had never been in before - despite dropping Letty off here weekly. “Wait here. I’ll go grab them. Help yourself to whatever you want.” Letty tossed her book bag absentmindedly on a leather couch and headed down a dark hallway - leaving you alone. 

“Aye, can I help you?” The dead voice sent chills through your body. Your back was towards the door and you suddenly felt vulnerable. “I, I am...waiting for Letty. She’s getting me a shirt.” You smiled confidently - turning to face the speaker. Years of pageants and public speaking had given you false confidence in the most desperate times. 

“Oh shit, it’s you. Where’s Letty? Is everything okay?” Coco rolled his eyes at your presence. “Oh, yeah, she’s getting me a shirt. I hope that’s okay.” You gestured down the hall as you walked closer to Coco and his small group. 

“Aye, who is you? Coco, you aren’t going to introduce us?” The speaker was tall and his eyes dark - already glassy with lust as he looked you up and down. Coco grimaced, lighting another cigarette under the pressure - “Angel, this is -----. She works with Letty on school and shit.” Coco shrugged his shoulders towards you. He wasn’t ashamed he needed help. What did he know about being a father? What did he know about being a father to a 16 year old girl? He was grateful you were so involved with Letty. 

“Here, I found one.” Letty appeared, breathless, holding her heather gray prize in her hand. “It’s too big to crop, but you can knot it in the back or under your boobs.” Letty held her hands in front of you, modeling a bantu knot. “Leticia, what the fuck are you talking about?” Coco’s voice was gruff in an attempt to parent the semi-inappropriate conversation. “Coco, she has a party to go to! It’s biker themed. She needed a biker t-shirt.” Letty threw her hands up in dramatic fashion. 

You couldn’t contain the giggles - Coco and Letty were one of your favorite forms of entertainment. “Letty said she could give me one. I hope that’s okay. I think it would add to my outfit.” Your voice was sincere as you stared into Coco’s dark eyes. There was something about him that held your breath and tingled in your belly. “Yeah, yeah, you good. Enjoy.” Coco couldn’t hold her gaze for long. It made him nervous. You seemed to see right through him. 

“Aye, a biker party? Need real bikers? I know a few.” Angel winked at you and gestured to Coco, EZ, and Gilly. You smirked as you walked back towards your car - “Ah, maybe another time, right? Love you, Letty!” You ended the shout with a kiss blown to Letty. 

“Oh, okay, next time is good.” Angel quipped as you drove out of sight.   
———————————————————————  
How many shots was this? You had lost count. “Ugh, who bought Burnette’s?” You shudder as the alcohol warmed your body. The party was loud and crowded as thick rap beats pulsed through the room. You had decided to cut and tie the Mayans shirt from Letty - forming it to your tiny frame with knotted sides. It had been a hit and you had won best costume for women. 

“Aye, come here. Take my picture.” You thrust the phone toward your semi-sober sister. You felt brave. “Just make me look sexy.” You struck poses against the blank hallway wall - pouting your lips for effect as she moved closer to frame your face. 

“Here. I got good lighting.” Your sister smiled - tucking her arm through yours as you scrolled the available images. “Who are you sending it to?” Your friend’s voice was sing-song, teasing you as you selected a close up of your cleavage and pouty lips. “Oh, just a friend.” You waved her away as the picture popped into the message. The cursor flashed at you tauntingly as you typed in “C, o, c, o” and hit send. You couldn’t think about it - if you did, it might have been ruled too dangerous or too scandalous, and you were living for the thrill. 

Coco sat at the table - his cards tucked as he watched the others ante up. Letty was staying with a friend for the night, and he had taken advantage of being able to kick back with his friends. “Aye, I’m out.” He folded his shitty hand - he swore Angel cheated when dealing the cards and sat back, watching the rest of the game. 

Coco reached for his phone - it had been a couple of hours since he had heard from Letty, and he needed to check in with her. As the lock screen vanished, Coco choked on his beer. “Bro, you okay?” Gilly smacked Coco’s back as he scrambled to keep the phone away from view. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ma call Letty.” Excusing himself, he moved outside to the porch and privacy. 

He took a deep breath and opened the message again. There you were - well, parts of you anyways - on his screen, posing seductively in the shirt from Letty. He felt his face flush as he studied the picture again - he was stunned. You were Letty’s friend - well, mentor - whatever the fuck you were, and this was not something he expected. 

You stood in the corner - watching the last match of beer pong as you waited for Coco’s response. It had been ten minutes - was he offended? Was he uninterested? Why did you care if he was either? Taking another shot, you took another risk and sent a tongue-in-cheek message, “Can I go for a ride?” 

Coco lit another cigarette - inhaling as he read the next message in the chat. “Fuck me.” His voice was breathless as he typed, “Any time you want, ma” and sent it without a thought. 

Your heartbeat quickened as you felt your phone vibrate in your lap. You were sandwiched in an Uber on the way to In N Out. You read the message and smiled, “Tonight?” was the only reply you could think of.


	2. II

You knocked as you drank your strawberry milkshake. Your stomach was filled with butterflies - your breath catching as Coco opened the door. He looked different in sweats and a tank top. You felt him look you up and down as you brushed against him in the doorway. 

“Hey.” His raspy voice breaks the silence. A coy smile slides over your face - “Hey.” Your voice is soft and wanting. You step closer to him as he leaned on the counter - feeling his muscles flex as you pressed against him. Your hands slid over his stomach and chest - your fingers wrapping in his hair, “Kiss me.” 

Coco’s lips were surprisingly soft as you pulled him closer - deepening the kiss. Your liquid courage was burning off by the minute and you couldn’t wait any longer. You felt his hands press against your hips, pulling you closer to his lanky body. He trailed kisses down your jawline - kissing and sucking right below your ear - sending chills through your body. “I didn’t think you would come.” His breath was hot in your ear as you rolled your hips against his - rubbing yourself against his dick. “Take me to your room.” You didn’t want to talk. You didn’t want to rethink your choice. Everything was feeling just right. 

Stumbling down the hallway let you catch a sly smile from Coco as you stripped your clothes - piece by piece, leaving you standing in your bra and panties in front of a fully dressed Coco. “Lay down.” Your voice was soft, but serious. Coco smiled as he slid onto the bed - impatient. You laughed, “Oh no, I’m sorry. Take your clothes off first.” - flushing as you double over in giggles. 

“Aye, don’t tell me twice.” His raspy mumble made your insides ache and your breath hitched as you watched him strip and recline on the bed. 

You were frozen - he paralyzed you. He felt effortlessly charming and his body was muscled and firm - the perfect compliment to your soft rolls. You climbed onto the bed - sliding your hands up and down your body - starring in your own private show. 

“Oh shit.” His voice was strained as you straddled him. Your warm center pressed against him - straining his boxers under her. You leaned forward - dragging your erect nipples across his tattooed chest as you kissed him deep. You rubbed against him as he moaned in your mouth - his weakness exposed. 

You felt yourself drip onto his stomach as you reached to guide him in. Coco’s hips bucked as he stiffened at your tightness. You slumped at the stretch - bringing your hands to his shoulders. You felt your muscles tighten as you sat motionless on him - enjoying the fullness. His hands gripped your hips - setting a punishing pace as you felt your ass slap against his toned legs. 

His hands groped your breasts, massaging them, tracing your collarbone till his hand found your throat and took control with a deep thrust. “Oh fuck.” You leaned back instinctively, taking in more of him as Coco’s slender fingers rubbed against your clit, grinding out an orgasm as you chanted his name. “Querida, fuck, don’t fucking quit.” Coco’s hand squeezed tighter - leaving you seeing stars as he fucked you from beneath as he came. 

Your skin was sticky as you slid beside Coco - wrapping your body in the sheets. You felt your heartbeat in your ears as you slowed your breath. Coco lay still beside you - his chest rising and falling like yours. The silence enveloped the room as you both laid sated. 

“Do you want to stay? Letty’s with a friend.” Coco didn’t turn to face you, but his hand ran through your hair - encouraging your choice. You closed your eyes and felt the room spin. You were finally sleeping over at Letty’s and she wasn’t even here. The realization made your stomach drop a bit. 

“Yeah, I do.” You rolled closer to his lanky frame, sliding your hand around his waist as he wrapped you in his arms. You closed your eyes and let his breathing lull you to sleep.


	3. III

The metal felt cool against your clammy skin. How many times had you climbed these stairs - both sober and drunk, both for Letty and for Coco? You knocked and opened the door at the same time - the familiarity of what had become your second home. “Johnny? Where are you?” You sang his name - he loved the way it sounded from you. 

“Aye, in here.” His voice muffled by distance as you walked further into the apartment, seeking him. 

You found him hunched over the bed - shoving tissue paper into a crumbled gift bag. “Fuck, you’re here. Shit. Well, here. Congratulations, querida.” Coco half-smiled as he presented you the gift bag. “Aw, for me? You’re going soft on me.” You mocked the gesture - teasing him was easy and you loved it. “Shut up or I’ll take it back.” He playfully grabbed the bag back as he sat on the bed beside you, waiting in anticipation. “I hope you like it. Letty said you’re into that type of shit.” 

Under the tufts of tissue paper, you pull a bound scrapbook and start to turn the pages. Letty had created the most beautiful journey of your friendship through pictures and stories. You felt the tears well in your eyes as you turned each page. How you loved her wild spirit! She had become the best version of herself and you couldn’t be more proud. Your breath caught as you turned to the final pages. 

Your fingers traced the pictures - stolen moments between you and Coco and a few candids you didn’t know he had taken. “I added these after she wrapped it. That’s why it’s such a mess.” His voice was barely a whisper as you studied each page with intent. The very last page was his letter. Your eyes were clouded by tears and you shut the book - pushing it back in its bag. 

“What’s wrong? Why didn’t you read it?” He made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice. “I can’t. I can’t read it right now. I just want to enjoy this.” You slid onto his lap, straddling him as your fingers ran through his hair - your face nuzzled in his neck. He smelled like oil and cigarettes and you suddenly felt at ease as you melted into his arms 

His hands slid over your back - resting on your hips as he held you close. Your lips pressed tender kisses against his neck - his breath quickening as you slid your hand down, rubbing him through his jeans. He pushed against you - putting himself against your warming center as he nipped at your neck, sliding his tongue along his bites. Moans left you breathlessly as his hand slid into your leggings. “Always so wet for me, right?” His breath was wet in your ear as he slipped a finger into you. The fullness made you drop your head to his shoulder as your hips rolled against his fingers. You felt his fingers curl against your walls as he tightened his grip on your throat - overwhelming your senses all at once. You felt powerless and you loved it. 

You tasted yourself as he slid his fingers into your warm mouth - both of you moaning, in unison, at the erotic moment. “Get up.” He pushed you to stand, “Take it off.” He modeled by stripping his shirt and shedding his jeans. You lazily stripped - holding Coco’s gaze as you slipped off each piece of clothing - savoring the burn of the last time. 

Did you love him? Yes. Were you supposed to love him? No. 

“Come here.” He beckoned - calling you to the bed. You slid beside of him - his body reflexively opening up for you. The words were too heavy to say as he kissed you slowly - his touch light as he pulled you closer. He rolled on top of you - your hips moving for him. You felt his hard-on press against your core - the pressure overwhelming your already sensitive flesh. “Please.” Your tone was pleading as you met his gaze. You felt tears welling in your eyes and you couldn’t be sure if it was the sex or sadness. 

The stretch from him still filled you and your hips jumped as he stayed motionless - his hand framing your throat as he slowly slid in and out of you. The pace was teasingly slow - each thrust reached a new point inside of you and you were slowly melting under his touch. 

“Fuck me.” Your voice was strained as you wrapped your legs around him - urging him on. “Harder.” You pushed against him hard. Your eyes met his - a half smile sliding over his face. “This what you want?” His hand squeezed your throat as he fucked you into the mattress. Stars danced across your eyes as you felt your orgasm build. Your fingers slid between you - rubbing yourself as he pushed your leg up, deepening his stroke.   
“Oh god.” You clenched around him - his hand massaging your breast - pushing you over the edge with each thrust. “Fuck,” His voice deep as he pulled your hips close - your skin burning under his rough grasp. 

“Mami.” The word falls into your ear as he slid beside you, pulling you close. The silence covered the room like a blanket, and you felt your eyes drift closed as you lay wrapped in Coco’s arms. “Are you leaving this week?” The words were bombs that blasted through your peace. 

“Yes. My flight leaves at the end of the week” The sentence strangled you as you pulled away - rolling to face the wall. You felt the burn of tears behind your eyelids as you pulled the sheet tighter to your bare frame. 

“Why are you crying? We knew this was coming.” His words muffled as he inhaled a cigarette - an after sex snack as he leaned against the headboard - the sheet haphazardly wrapped around him. “Dulce, look at me, why are you crying?” His hand pulled your shoulder - making you pay attention to him. 

“Why am I crying? I’m crying, because I want you to ask me to stay!” Your voice rising as you pulled the sheet over you as you joined him against the headboard. The words had flooded the room, leaving behind a sizzling silence in its wake. Coco took a long drag of his cigarette, ash falling onto the white sheet, as he sat with his eyes closed. You swore he could hear your heartbeat as he reached for your hand - rubbing his calloused fingers over your soft skin and squeezed. 

“Letty’s at a friend’s house. Do you want to stay?”


End file.
